Miles to go
by radiojulia
Summary: What happens when you've sacrificed everything to be with the one you once turned down and it all comes back to bite you? How far would you go to get them back? The story is better than the summary sorry. Rated M for possible later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction so it's a bit short, but I will try my best to update every week at least. Working on two stories right now, but my work dictates how much I actually get done in way of these stories. If I have positive responses on the story I'll continue it. That said, please rate and review, I have a few chapters already written but if you'd like to see it go a certain way please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee or anything other than the storyline set here. Any grammatical errors are my own. **

Quinns pov

Quinn had her face down on the steering wheel, crying as she sat on the side of the road. How had it come to this, after all the blonde had done to make the perfect life for her and her wife. She had done everything to make her wife happy, being disowned by her family for admitting the truth of who she loved when she left Finn at the alter, leaving her job as a guidance counselor at McKinley to move to New York for Rachel to achieve her dream. What more could the girl possibly want from her? Whatever Rachel wanted Quinn was more than happy to do for her, she couldn't be sorry enough for how she acted in high school and she felt beyond guilty for it. But guilt wasn't the reason for her being with Rachel, despite what some thought, it was simply love. She had known from high school freshman year that she had a hint of feelings for the diva, but she just brushed them off as a phase. Quinn had gone through high school telling herself that the feelings she harbored for Rachel Berry were nothing more than friendship. It had damn near cost her being in the girls life and now that Rachel had achieved her dream of being a Broadway star, Quinn was left wondering what she had left to give to the diva. Quinn had a good job backstage as the stage manager for a theatre off Broadway that kept her almost as busy as the divas' schedule on Broadway. The schedule had both of them strung out almost 6 days a week every week and the fights that resulted from not being around each other for more than a few hours at night and one day a week were more than either was prepared for.

The biggest thing that Quinn missed was her friends, and even though Finn eventually forgave her to her great surprise, she had lost quite a few friends when she came out, people like Artie and Mike that looked at her like she was a monster. Artie's disbelief she understood considering that he had "lost" Brittney junior year to, her now wife, Santana. Mike was a different story however, it tore up his and Tinas' relationship. What a waste it was in Quinn's mind now when this is how that relationship ended. Tina had been there for everyone that needed help and now the one person that she truly loved had turned her back on her. Tina had helped her and Rachel get an apartment that they all could live in when Rachel was kicked out from her home and Quinn had not wanted to go back to the apartment she and Finn rented. New York prices were freaking high and although the majority of the group had eventually moved to NY, most just to get out of Ohio, most felt so out of their element they had moved back to Ohio, like Mike. Quinn really wanted to hate Mike for breaking up with Tina and hurting her friend like that but she couldn't say that wouldn't have reacted the same way just years earlier. Quinn was deep in thought of how much she had screwed up not just her life but everyone elses that she cared about just for the girl, that she jumped when she heard the knock on the window. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but it was only Finn. She had completely forgotten that she had called him when she was crying way too much to drive anymore and didn't know what else to do. "Unlock the door Quinn" Finn said as he made his way towards the passenger side and opened the door. "what happened, you sounded like you were going to hyperventilate on the phone." Quinn reached over to Finn and hugged him so hard he thought he'd suffocate for sure. They stayed like that for a few very awkward (for Finn) minutes. Finally Quinn wiped some tears from her face, "sorry for making you come down here, Puck must have been pissed you sled to borrow the truck again this late." "He understands after all we've been roommates long enough that the wake ups at 1am asking for the truck is nothing new. What did concern him was what prompted the call this time since all i could understand from you was the road you were on." Finn started to say, "so spill it since there's now more tears then rain on my shirt."

Quinn looked destroyed as she started explaining to Finn, "I'm sorry Finn I shouldn't have dragged you out here and cried all over your shoulder.". She tried to choke back the tears that were coming, "I think I really messed up this time, Rachel left and she took everything she could fit into her bags. How the hell did this all happen? After I fought so hard for her to be with me, everything we went through with peoples disbelief of us being together. FUCK!" Quinn started to cry again. "How the hell did it get to this?"

Finn sat in the passengers seat of Quinns car not really sure of what to say, just extending his arm to Quinn and rubbing/patting her back as he said, "Rachel will come back Quinn, you have to believe that. All the crap you two went through, she'd be a fool for giving up on the relationship now." Quinn laughed shallowly, "Well it seems I'm the fool for believing that love conquers all. When her dad Leroy didn't even come to our wedding and Elijah had to walk her down the aisle herself, I should have know. Leroy never liked me and even after I told him how childish I was for all the horrible things with the slushies, he still never accepted our relationship. I was always the evil bitch that I was in high school despite how I tried to prove I'd changed." Quinn was rehashing all the pain to Finn, but what good was it really? Rachel was gone, back to the place she knew that Quinn couldn't follow her, her fathers house. "So what are you going to do, cause you can't just let her go without..." Finn said but was interrupted by Quinn, "a fight? That's how it always is though with her. She got worked up over something stupid and now she's gone. I don't even remember what started the fight, just that she said it was the same as every other time and that it was the last straw. What am I surpost to do?" "Follow her, try your damnedest to get her back cause if you don't try you're never going to forgive yourself. You moved out here for her and I was stupid enough to follow you in an attempt to get you back. Look the love you two have is shocking truly. I can't compete with it on any level." Quinn reached over and hugged her best friend before saying, "since hen did you get so smart Finn?" "Well since I meet up you and Rachel out here in NY. Truly never was one for gay rights but I couldn't deny that for you two." Quinn gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turned white, "will you please help me get her back Finn?" Finn looked at Quinn, put his hand on Quinns and said "I'll drive".

Rachels pov

Rachel looked out of her window at her fathers spare room and saw Finns truck, with the blonde in the passengers seat. She was still fuming at the blonde from the latest fight, the one that was the last as far as she was concerned. It was a nightly occurrence now for the last few months, come home from a show and just fight, over the stupidest little things even more over the big deals. Rachel watched as Finn walked out onto the path that would eventually lead him to the house. She knew her father would meet Finn there and hopefully not pull a gun on him, rather just tell him to get lost. She hated that Finn had come back to Quinn after everything the blonde did to him. Why was he always so good to Quinn where he lacked so much with her. Their friendship had never been the best but this was getting out of hand. When they went out it felt more like Quinn was with Finn and not her. He was the subject of the majority of the fights now and yet the two of them always stuck up for the other.

Quinn was the love of her life, she'd known that before Quinn knew it. Rachel took the high school teasing even though it bothered her, it was part of the structure of high school. Once high school was done, at graduation, Rachel had attempted to tell Quinn how she felt. It had gone less than well resulting with the blonde telling the brunette that she was going to burn in hell and she wanted nothing more to do with her. Years later when Rachel showed up, uninvited, to Quinns wedding that was one of the first things the woman had said to her, "lets burn in hell together". It had made Rachel laugh and smile. That time seemed like a lifetime ago to her though.

Rachel could hear Leroy yelling at Finn to get off his land before he called the cops, she was going to have to talk to Finn even if she didn't want to. As she made her way down the stairs she could see Finns outline in the shadows, he was determined to get in to talk to her alright, but Leroy was just as determined to keep him out. Their history was a whole 'nother story and Rachels' only thought was to make sure her dad didn't punch Finn, which could very well happen at any second by the looks of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Finn Hudson," Rachel said in as threatening a voice that even she was a little taken back. Finn looked momentarily stunned before starting to say, "rachel I know I have no right to be here...". "thats right you don't" chimed in Leroy. Finn shot him a glare before continuing, "I was called by Quinn cause she couldn't even make it driving to the apartment from crying so much. This is not what you want Rachel, you two love each other." Leroy took a step closer to Finn, Rachel was forced to step between them. Why was she protecting him, he would never do that for her, for Quinn he would not her. "Look Finn, this is between Quinn and I. Every time I take off to cool down at my fathers does not mean that I'm not going to come back". Why was she saying this, she was done with Quinn, wasn't that what she had screamed at her on the way out the door? "I just need time to cool down and not have her chase after me like a dependent bitch that she keeps acting like." Finn and Leroy stepped back, taken back by the diva actually swearing. This had only happened twice that either of the were aware of, and even then it had been the failed wedding day and Kurts fathers funeral. Neither were certain how to continue from that but Rachel continued.

"Finn, please tell my idiot of a wife that the next time she involves you in our business like this again I really will file for the divorce, even if I have to move across the ocean to get away from her and you." Finn suddenly found himself looking a door where Rachel and her dad had been a second ago. As good as it felt for Rachel to slam the door, she immediately was aware that it had all just conspired in front of her father who still was wearing a mask of surprise and pride on his face. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Rachel's POV on things before the fight. I'm going to alternate between Quinn and Rachel and possibly at times combine the two. It's not fluffy by any means, you've been warned. This story is taking the turn of abuse being added so if that's a trigger for people, please don't read. This chapter isn't going to be that heavy with it, but potentially later chapters will get more in depth.

I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it. Only thing I own is this storyline and I'm damn proud of it.

Rachel couldn't believe she had unloaded on Finn like that. The man was a constant pain in the ass, but no one deserved that, not even that asshole. Leroy broke the silence first.

"What happened Rachel? Not that I'm complaining about having you here, but honestly you love Quinn as much as I loved your father. You fought for that woman and then some. So what happened?

Rachel couldn't think, everything was falling apart and she hated it. She was supposed to be performing tonight, instead for the first time ever her understudy had to fill in. Her dad was right, she love Quinn, so what had happened? It wasn't undeniable that it sucked being away from Quinn as much as she was. Maybe it was jealousy that Finn got to spend more time with the blonde. She needed to sit down so she made her way over to the couch and sat. It was more than the jealousy; it was hatred that this man was allowed back in after everything that had happened that she had just let him back into her life, by extension her wife's life as well.

"Dad… I don't want this to be like it is. I stormed out of our apartment because of another stupid fight to do with Finn being around her all the time when I can't be. I can't be with her all the time like he is because I followed my dream and now all I see is the dream of her and me fading. I don't want to hurt her anymore, I love her too much."

It was too much to take for the diva and the tears started to fall on her face. All her father could do was sit down beside her and hold his daughter until she cried herself out. It had all started out rocky as hell with Quinn and now it seemed as if it was going to end much the same way. Rachel had gone through bad relationships, one after the other until her last one had just screamed to get whoever as in her heart out of it or be with that person.

It hadn't been hard to locate the ex-HBIC as she hadn't left Lima and Rachel hadn't lost touch with Brittney (much to Santana's dislike). Rachel knew there was very little chance of Quinn being open to any of her advances after telling her to go to hell the last time they had talked. She tried the obvious approach, Brittney. The cheerleader gave Quinn and Rachel the others e-mail address with the instructions to be daring before it's too late. Rachel had been the one to e-mail and then it was all a waiting game. It had been about 6 months since the first attempt to e-mail, but one night an e-mail came through from Quinn. It was, complex to say the least, and Rachel didn't know what to make of it.

Rachel,

I'm sorry for not answering sooner. Seeing your e-mail just caught me off guard when I saw it in my inbox. When Brittney gave me your e-mail address I thought she was joking but then she gave me the serious face she always does when she's not joking around about something. The next week your e-mail was in the inbox, though I'm not sure what Brittney or you expect to happen from this communication. When we last saw each other I thought I made it quite clear that there was no intention on being any part of your life ever again, but that said I'm glad you e-mailed me. We didn't have a great friendship in high school and I was taken back when you declared your love for me. You have to understand that I turned you down because I can't live like that, couldn't then, and still can't, no matter how much I want to. I'll e-mail later on but I have to go pick up Brittney for lunch with Santana.

Quinn

Rachel had been so happy to get the e-mail she didn't care who saw her smiling at the screen of her phone. The only reason she stopped reading the e-mail over and over again was to answer the incoming call from Brittney.

"Have you checked your e-mail today Rachel? I think there may be a pleasant surprise waiting for you."

"Yes I've checked my e-mail. Thank you so much for getting her to message me Britt! This absolutely made my day."

"You should know Quinn has been smiling whenever I say your name, or anyone for that matter. She tries to hide it but she's never been good at that. Santana told me to stay out of everything but I really want you both happy."

"Thank you Britt, really I don't think I could contain myself if I was there right now but it works that I'm in NY. Otherwise I'm sure that Santana would be beating me up for hugging you."

There was a pause on the other end and Rachel thought maybe Santana was listening to their conversation. Rachel was sure that even if Santana was she wouldn't come all the way to NY just to beat her up… would she? Then Brittney spoke.

"Rachel if I tell you something you can't be upset. You have to promise you won't be upset."

Rachel's heart stopped, she was so happy and whatever the blonde cheerleader was going to tell her she knew it couldn't be good.

"What is it?"

There was another pause as the diva heard Brittney take a deep breath; this really couldn't be anything good.

"Quinn and Finn announced the date of their wedding. It's in 8 months."

Rachel didn't say anything; she couldn't get the words forming in her head to make it to her lips.

"Rachel are you still there? Rachel I'm sorry, I had to tell you. But if this thing happens I'm taking you with me. Santana already agreed, and you know that's not an easy thing for her to do. Please say something Rachel so I know you're still alive."

"Yeah Brittney I'm still here, physically anyway."

Rachel's heart had stopped she was sure of it but she was still breathing. What she had heard from Brittney's conversations about Quinn and Finn, the two weren't on nearly the best of terms. It was widely thought that the engagement was just a joke in itself, another attempt to portray the perfect image the two sought, not something to be taken serious in any capacity. From what Brittney got out of Santana after getting late night calls from Quinn which resulted in her running off panicked, there were signs of abuse. When Rachel heard of these rumors every part of her wanted to get on the next flight and kick the crap out of Finn. It definitely didn't make any sense to Rachel why Quinn would let alone stay with Finn, much less marry the man. Quinn deserved better, much better, and Rachel now had 8 months to prove she was worthy to be with Quinn.

"Brittney, I'm going to try and get her to be mine. If I fail, which I won't, then at least she'll marry Finn knowing someone could've been better for her, someone loved her more than that man child."

"One problem Rachel, you're in NY and Quinn's in Ohio. How the heck are you going to pull that off? The distance aside, you just got back on speaking terms with her, not even fully yet. I'm rooting for you, but there's only so much I can help with."

Brittney was right, what the heck was she going to do. She was stuck in NY for the foreseeable future. A place she'd always wanted to be, but now without doubt the person she wanted to be with was in Ohio.

"Well for starters I'll have to work on the 'just on speaking terms' and be on 'friends terms' pretty damn fast. Although to be honest, that's never been a strong point so beyond e-mailing the hell out of her I haven't a clue what to do."

"I'll poke around and see if there's any chance. But Rachel I really wasn't kidding when I said she really has been smiling whenever anyone says your name. I've got to go. I'll try to call later but Santana is due home soon and dinner isn't even ordered."

The diva thought back on these 8 months and how everything had changed so fast, with Brittney's help, a hell of a lot of her help. They had both fought for each other, but in the end Quinn telling Finn she wanted to move to NY before the wedding but still have the wedding in Ohio had been the turning point. Rachel had gambled everything putting her heart on the line and it had paid off. No one could have guessed that they would have found themselves in this situation, least of all Rachel.

No one had ever gotten Rachel as angry and worked up as Finn managed to do when it came to Quinn. It was always a competition for Quinn's heart and even if you were lucky enough to capture its attention, you were always slightly on guard someone else could steal her away from you. It hadn't been long into their relationship that Quinn confirmed that Finn had been abusive both physically and mentally. He had made her believe that no one could love her like he did, but Rachel had fought for the girl, someone else had loved her more than Finn did. That act had saved Quinn, more than anything else in the world did, the simple act of knowing someone else loved her enough to give up everything for her kick started the old, strong Quinn from high school. Despite that though, the damage had been done and Quinn still showed the scars from time to time when she wouldn't be anywhere to be found and Rachel would have to look for her. It was those times of finding the ex-cheerleader hiding in the shower curled in a ball that broke Rachel's heart. She didn't know how to help her lover, but she was damned sure that she wasn't going to let her get hurt again. So when Quinn came home late one night in tears Rachel was more than concerned. The diva was beside herself with rage when Quinn told her that she'd run into Finn and the two had gone for drinks. Why was she letting herself be around this man again, things were good, they didn't need him, and Quinn didn't need him. In Rachel's mind, once an abuser always an abuser and for that reason alone she didn't want Finn in their lived in any capacity. This pattern of late night drinks kept happening for a month before Rachel had taken all she could and lost her cool with Quinn in a shouting match. Quinn had run to the bathroom and locked the door so fast that Rachel was left wondering how she moved so fast. Immediately she knew she had handled it wrong and went to the door to try and coax her lover out of the bathroom. It hadn't worked and Rachel had to disassemble the door off its hinges. From then on Rachel had never raised her voice when they had fights, until tonight. She knew she was on the verge of losing her wife and that was why she had just taken off. She didn't want to be Finn, every part of her wanted to be nothing like the man, but it was no longer denying that she too had fallen into that abusive pattern, she hated herself for it. Despite the outwardly appearance that they were happy together, their home life was something of a shamble and Rachel hated it, hated being anything like Finn.

Rachel didn't want to think on this anymore, she just wanted the old cheerful Quinn back. The Quinn that had moved into the tiny apartment with Tina and her, that had water gun fights to the point that all their clothes were soaked for days, that went out and got the cutest little things to put around the apartment, the happy Quinn. If Rachel was really honest with herself she wanted the fairytale before Finn came back, before her father was killed in the line of duty. The diva feared between Finn's abuse and now hers that Quinn was lost, as well as herself. She had no idea how to get either of them back.


End file.
